The Unforgettables
by Blackfang11
Summary: Sparetos are a forgotten race. Until one comes to Karkuro town cusing a series of events to unfold. OcXoc.IchigoXOrhime
1. Chapter 1

Karkura Town. A town with many buildings and secrets. The secrets rest with the spirits that hunt the town, this spirits are attacked by demons known as hallows. Ordinary humans can not see these things nor the ones that slay them and set the spirit to peace, they are know as Shimigami, Death Gods, mostly called Soul Reapers. The most famous sou reapers in town are Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia. But these two are helped by lesser known visord girl. Visords are Soul reapers that have a hallow side. This visord is named Monika Yamikaze, she had long brown hair that went to her hips, bangs covering her right eye. her left eye was green and her right was blue, pale skin, a strapless black shirt, ripped up silver pants, boots and a black collar round her neck.

She had her Zanpakuto on her back walking down the street to meet up with Ichigo and Rukia when she saw a strange young man walking down the street. He had shaggy black hair, blue eyes, wore silver armor, black undershirt and pants, and boots. Monika noticed the other people didn't see him so Monika walked up to him.

So. Shall I send you off to rest? she said.

The youth turned You can see me? Hmm. Not a soul reaper so you must be a visord.

Monika smirked So? Who are you?

Jaden. I'm a Spareto, He replied.

Monika was confused A what? what the hell are you talking about?!

Jaden sighed Spareto. and I'm very busy right now so I need to leave.

He started walking off when Monika grabbed his arm NO. You go no where until I get answers!

Jaden turned NO TIME!

A roar and Jaden cussed. The air began to tremble with spiritual pressure. Monika let go of Jaden running towards the source.

Jaden sighed Guess I should help.

Jaden chased after her. Monika saw Ichigo and Rukia rushing towards the cause when they arrived large white lizard was there.

Monika and Ichigo drew their swords calling their names ZANGETSU! Yelled Ichigo.

KURO OKAMI! Monika.

Jaden arrived to see the two attack NO! WAIT!

The lizard smacked the two way. Monika got back up weakly putting kuro okmi away. Thats so it shit face.

Monika jumped up punching it between the eyes. It roared backing up. Jaden smiled jumping round housing it, the lizard faded.

Monika glared What was that thing?

Jaden turned A Scab. Be careful there has been a lot of them lately. Jaden vanished after that.

Monika crossed her arms Whats with that guy?

Ichigo stood Don't know but lets go.

Before you three go I'd like to speak with you, said a voice.

The three turned and Monika groaned you.

It was the captain of squad 12 in the soul society, Mayuri.

Mayuri smiled My. Monika its been so long how are you?

Monika flipped him off Get lost!

You can cut the tough girl act, said Mayuri.

Monika growled what do you want?

Mayuri pulled out three silver bullets I saw you batting the scabs so I thought I would give you these to help.

Ichigo was shocked You know what those things are?!

Unlike you I'm not a moron, said Mayuri.

Mayuri handed them each a bullet Put it on your sword then call your Zanpakto. After that Mayuri left.

Monika drew Kuro Okami out Might as well give it a try.

Ichigo took out Zangetsu putting the the bullet on Zangetsu Zangetsu!

Zangetsu manifested as a black panther, looked at Ichigo, then ran away.

Ichigo chased it WAIT! COME BACK!

Monika put hers on Kuro Okami.

Her sword became a monkey looked her, then ran away.

Monika chased Get back here!

As Ichigo chased it he noticed that it wanted to test his speed so Ichigo ran zags then jumped in front of it. When the panther turned Ichigo grabbed his tail. When he did it became a sword again. Meanwhile Monika saw that the monkey was playing with her! So she decided to play with it. She rn into a store buying bananas then lined them in a row making a trail. The monkey fallowed the trail to dead end and Monika caught the monkey an it reverted.

Jen had seen the whole thing and he smiled Monika. Ichigo. Interesting.


	2. control

Monika awoke the next day and was making coffee went someone smashed a glass on the back of her head. Monika fell to the ground unconscious. Later Ichigo and Rukia were going for a walk when they saw Monika looking at an Espada that looked like a clown. The two became soul reapers walking up to Monika.

"We got your back," Ichigo said.

Then Monika turned and attacked Ichigo. Ichigo managed to dodged "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

the Espada laughed "Nice puppet. Now get rid of them."

Monika attacked and Ichigo blocked. Monika then went for Rukia. Rukia slashed but missed. Monika was about to impale Rukia when Jaden appeared grabbing Rukia and dodged. Was shaking a little after that thankful she was alive. Jaden made a Christ appear in his right hand and stood ready to fight. Monika charged him and Jaden dodged and sliced the air behind her. At that moment Monika collapsed and Jaden looked at Rukia.

"Go get a healer. She has a gash in the back of her head," he said. Rukia nodded running off.

The Espada glared "You ruined my fun!"

Jaden sent a bone chilling glance at him "you shall die." Before the Espada could say something Jaden beheaded the Espada and the Christ vanished. Rukia came back with Orhime whom began to heal Monika. When she finished Orhime smiled.

"She'll wake up tomorrow."

Jaden walked away "Your welcome for the help but I won't do it again for you."

Ichigo picked Monika up "what a jerk."

Ichigo and Rukia took Monika home and lied her in her bed then left. Monika awoke the next holding her head. She wondered why it hurt so much but never mind that. Then Orhinme walked in.

"OH! Your awake!" She said.

"What happened?" Monika asked.

"You were being controlled by an Espada but that Jaden guys saved you," Orhime answered.

Monika then stood getting dressed and left. Orhime watched her go "Whats wrong with her?"


	3. a date?

Monika saw Jaden in the park feeding squirrels and walked up to him. When she walked up the squirrels ran away. Jaden put the food away and stood up.

"Never thought of you as the nature kind of person," Monika said.

Jaden looked at her smiling "glad to see your better."

Monika sighed "yeah. Thanks for saving me."

Jaden chuckled "No problem."

Monika's stomach growled and she blushed. She didn't eat yesterday and didn't eat this morning.

Jaden smiled "how about I buy breakfast?"

Monika nodded "t. Thanks."

Jaden grabbed her hand and ran to a restaurant with her. When they arrived Jaden let go and got a table for two. The waiter asked if they wanted something to drink both answered water.

Monika got up "I. Need to go to the bathroom." She then practically ran to the restrooms. She splashed water onto her face looking in the mirror putting her hand over her heart. She felt it pound when she saw Jaden smile. She shook her head, there was no way she could be in love with him! They only met three days ago! She walked out of the bathroom and Jaden saw her and waved smiling. Monika ran away out of the restaurant.

Jaden chased her " !"

Monika stood in the park and Jaden walked up to her "Whats wrong with you!?" Monika looked at him sad "I.I'm so stressed. I can't stand it!"

Jaden smiled "Then lets fight."

Monika crossed her arms "Why should I?"

Jaden shrugged "Guess Visards are weaker than they say."

Monika glared "What did you just say?!"

Jaden stuck out his tongue "weak," he sung.

Monika attacked and Jaden parried "THERE WE GO! Thought I'd have to steal a kiss."

Monika put her hand on her face "see if you laugh after this."

She pulled her hand down and a white masks with red lines down the eyes and a row of fangs over the mouth appeared on her face, The whites of her eyes turned black and iris became yellow. She attacked faster and stronger this time.

Jaden smirked "feelin better?"

Monika smiled under her mask "yeah."

So the two battled until they were both to tired to move. Monika took of her mask "That was fun!"

Jaden spoke "Monika. Look. I need to say something.I" before he could finish Gin appeared behind Monika grabbing her then vanished.

Jaden was shocked "WHAT THE!? MONIKA!"

Jaden took off for Hueco Mundo as fast as he could. "Why," He said "Why would Aizen want her?!"


	4. New allie

Jaden through the halls of Aizen's castle calling for Monika. Jaden stopped to catch his breath for a second when he heard a scream, Jaden knew who it was and started running towards where it came from He busted in to the room, Christ drawn to see Aizen pulling something out of Monika.

Jaden charged "DAMN YOU!"

Monika turned and impaled Jaden's chest "urk. M. Monika? Jaden fell back sliding off the blade, a pool of blood started to form and Jaden gasped for breath. Aizen gave the order to finish him off, and Monika was swung her blade only to have a man appear blocking it. He had raggedy violet hair, violet eyes, a black vest, black jeans, a white shirt, a Rosario around his neck a long finger-less glove on his right arm and a fish net on the other. With his was a small Black fox. After that Jaden blacked out from blood loss.

The man looked at Jaden "Damn it. Hes in bad shape."

Aizen glared "Who are you?"

the man turned "Dark. And with me is Kitsuni."

Aizen pointed at him "Kill him."

Monika attacked and Dark blocked with a knife. Monika unleashed a barrage of blows but Dark easily blocked each one. Dark jumped back slinging Jaden over is shoulder.

"Sorry. But this show has to end for now. Kitsuni!" Dark said.

Kitsuni jumped onto Dark's back then they all vanished. Aizen sat in his thrown and Monika walked up standing beside him, her eyes blank. Dark reappeared in Jaden's apartment lying the wounded boy on his the couch. Dark checked Jaden's pulse after a couple seconds a beat, Jaden was alive but barely. Dark could tell something else was wrong with Jaden but healed the wound then went back to Aizen' rushed Aizen but Monika blocked.

Dark yelled "KITSUNI! TRANSFORM!" Kitsuni became a pair of wings on Dark's back.

Dark flew up throwing a spell tag paralyzing Monika then came down pointing his knife at Aizen's eye.

"give her back her will," Dark ordered.

Aizen took out a bottle "I've seen what she can do so I will. For now." he opened the bottle and something entered Monika's body. Dark released the tag and Monika collapsed. Dark walked away picking Monika up then left.


	5. heal

Dark reappeared in Jaden's apartment and Monika was coming to.

She looked at Dark "who. Are. You."

Dark set her in a chair "good you woke up."

Monika looked at him "But who are you?"

Dark smiled "Dark. And this is my fodge Kitsuni."

"Then your like Jaden," monika said.

Monika started to cough and Dark felt her head. Dark sighed "Your burning up."

Monika looked over and saw Jaden "Jaden."

She got up pushing Dark off then knelt next to Jaden putting her hands on his chest returning his stolen soul pieces.

Jaden woke up "What the?"

Dark sighed "good."

Jaden stood walking out "I'm leaving."

Monika wobbled after Jaden. Dark was shocked and went after her. Jaden was half way down the stairs when Monika caught up with him. Jaden looked at her she was even paler now and struggling to stay awake.

"What are you doing? Go back up and get in bed," he said.

Monika weakly spoke "No. You didn't. Let me. Finish."

She put her hands on his chest giving him back the rest of his soul. Monika let go smiling, she then closed her eyes and started falling forward. Jaden caught her scooping her up in his arms carrying her to her home. He lied her into bed when a bird appeared with a note. Jaden took the note and read it to himself. His eyes dilated at it context, he looked at Monika then left, he was headed for the Spareto counsel. Monika woe up to see Orhime and Ichigo giving her medicine.

Orhime smiled "your awake!"

Ichigo put a cold rag on Monika's forehead "You should rest your very ill."

Monika looked around "How. Did I get. Here?"

"Jaden brought you then asked us to take care of you," Answered Ichigo.

"Where. Is he?" asked Monika.

"We don't know he said 'I'm going away for a bit don't get killed.'" answered ichigo again.

"I wonder what he meant," Orhime said.

Monika was about to speak but blacked out from her fever.

Orhime smiled "I feel bad for her. What about you Ichigo?"

Ichigo nodded "Yeah."


	6. trap

A week passed by and Monika was walking down the street healthy again. Monika sighed out of boredom, Jaden was still gone and she wondered where he went to. She didn't feel like bringing Kuro Okami with her so she left it at her house.

Mayuri appeared "Why hello there. You look better today."

Monika didn't even look at him "Shut up and go away."

Mayuri smiled "You miss him don't you?"

Monika turned "miss who?"

"The Spareto boy,Jaden. I can tell you like him," Mayuri said, "Is he your boyfriend?"

Monika blushed screaming "NO!Why would he be?!Just leave me alone!"

Monika ran off going into the woods, she sat against a tree and cried. After a few minutes, two men appeared in front of her. The men looked almost the same, they both had short hair, Same face, and wore matching butler outfits. The only difference was the color of their eye and hair. One had edr hair and eyes and the other had yellow hair and eyes.

Monika stood wipped her eyes "Who are you?"

The red one bowed "I'm Red."

The yellow one bowed "And I'm Gold."

Monika waved confused "I'm-"

Red and Gold cut her off standing up "Monika Yamikage," said Gold "We've come to bring you to the person you need to see," Finished Gold.

Monika was surprised, were they talking about him?! Red and gold offered their hands ans Monika took them. The three vanished to reappear in a castle of sorts. Red gave her a box and asked her to go change into it. Monika changed and was wearing a regal black dress, heels, but still had her choker on. Red and gold escorted her to a long room with two thrones at the end. In one of them was a man who looked just almost like Jaden! His hair was gray and it was a little longer, some diffences in the face, same blue eyes, same height, his armour was different , and had a light blue undershirt. Monika walked up to the man stopping three feet away from him.

"Who are you?" Asked Monika "You look like some one I know."

The man stood picking up a crystal tiara "I'm Silver. And you sweet princess have fallen into my trap. Red, Gold, if you would please."

Red and Gold grabbed Monika's arms holding them behind her back. Monika struggled "what are you doing!?"

Silver walked up close "What I ordered." Silver put the tiara on her head it fused to her head then Monika fainted.

Silver smiled "Put her up."

Red and Gold sat Monika in the other throne and bound her wrists to he arms. Red took a picture while Silver wrote a note and the put it in an envelope.

He handed it to Gold "You two deliver this."

Red and Gold left and Silver ran his finger's through his captive's hair "Your a cutie aren't ya."

Meanwhile Jaden walked out of the counsel building walking down the street biting his thumb.

"Shit," Jaden said.

Red and Gold appeared smiling. Jaden sighed "what do you two want?" Gold handed him an evenlope "From lord Silver." after that the to vanished laughing.

Jaden opened it taking out the note "I got your girl!?" Jaden read aloud. He reached in and took out the picture of Monika.

Jaden clenched his fist crumpling the picture "Damn it!"

Jaden ran to where Silver was busting in he heard Gold's voice and ran in to the main room.

"LET HER GO!" ordered Jaden.

Monika began to wake up "uuh." She noticed her wrists and started to struggle "LET ME GO!"

Monika looked up and saw Jaden "HELP!"

Jaden started walking forward "Yeah."

Silver rubbed Monika's neck "She has such a soft, beautiful neck you know."

Jaden stopped "What do you mean?"

Silver pulled out a blade holding it to her neck "It would be a shame if something if something happened to it."

Monika trembled starting to cry from fear. Jaden's eyes dilated and started trying to think of a way to help.

Silver smiled "but if you surrender She'll be fine."

Jaden looked down "You swear not to harm her?"

Silver chuckled "Not a scratch."

Jaden sighed "Fine. I surrender."

Silver laughed putting the blade up "RED! GOLD TAKE HIM AWAY!"

Red and Gold dragged Jaden away as Monika watch horrified. Red and Gold took him to the dugeon shoving him into a cell locking it. Jaden sighed sitting in the darkest corner pulling his knees against his chest burying his face between them. Silver untied Monika and grabbed her arm dragging her upstairs pushing her into a room locking the door. Monika got up then sat on the bed crying. Silver walked away laughing in victory.


	7. ten minutes

Jaden looked up to see Silver throwing a rock at him which he caught. Silver took some rope and a cloth out.

"Come on," ordered Silver.

Red unlocked the cell and Jaden stood up as Silver came in. Jaden put his arms behind him and Silver tied them then blindfolded him.

Silver pushed Jaden "move it."

"where are you taking me?" Jaden asked.

Silver smiled "I thought I would be nice and let you see the princess for ten minutes before you die."

Jaden sighed "You always acted like a child."

Silver growled "You got everything when we were children."

Jaden chuckled "But I behaved. Auntie, and grandpa had reasons."

"But i your twin brother was pushed aside!"Silver yelled pissed "oooh. How I've waited for this moment!"

Silver unlocked a door then untied Jaden pushing him in "Ten."

He closed the door and it locked. Jaden pulled off his blindfold and saw Monika asleep on the bed, Jaden lightly shook her waking her up.

Monika saw Jaden and got off the bed "Jaden! Whats going on?!"

Jaden sighed "Silver is my twin he plans to kill me tomorrow."

Monika was shocked "What?!"

Jaden nodded "I'm guessing he plans to keep you captive after that."

Monika started to cry "No. This is all my fault! If i hadn't fallen for Silver's trap we wouldn't be in this mess. I'm useless. All I'm good for is getting those around me hurt."

Jaden lifter her head and to Monika's surprise kissed her! He wrapped his arms around her "Your not useless. To me at least."

Monika was amazed and started blushing as Jaden continued "Monika. I love you."

Monika shook her head "But I'm so weak. How could you?"

"Your not. Your stronger than any Spareto. Thats why i left the counsel wanted to kill you."

Monika hugged Jaden "jaden. I love you too!"

Jaden smiled letting go "So lets escape."

Monika pointed to the tiara "How?! I can't leave because of this!"

Jaden made a egg appear giving it to her "Open it when I leave."

Monika hid it under the pillows turning back to Jaden "What about you?"

"I'll be fine Jaden said smiling as Silver walked in "Times up."

Silver bound Jaden's wrists blindfolding him and left.

Silver smiled "Enjoy your last time with her?"

Jaden smirked "It won't be the last."

Monika opened the egg and a hummingbird appeared it broke the tiara turing into an identical one on her head.

"Jaden wants me to help you" Its said.

Monika put her hands on her chest "Jaden. Please be okay"


	8. free

The next day Silver brought Monika down and tied her wrists to the throne then sat in the one next to her.

"A magical show will soon start."

Monika clenched her fists talking telepatchically to the forge "Will jaden be okay?"

"Yes. Hes had way worse then this," it said.

"What do you mean?" Monika asked.

In the dungeon Jaden turned mumbling in his sleep when Red and Gold came in binding his wrists then shook him to wake him up. Jaden sneezed contining to sleep. Gold kicked jaden's stomach and he still didn't wake up. So they picked him up taking him to the main chamber When they arrived they shoved jaden to his knees, his head on a rack with a bucket in front and an axe beside it.

Monika's eyes dialated "Oh no."

The forge spoke "The worse I mentioned before, do you want to hear it?"

Monika nodded "yes."

"It all happened eleven years ago when Jaden was seven. A scab entered the village where jaden,Silver,Their aunt, and grandfather lived together. Jaden and Silver ran but ended up running into it. The scab attacked Silver but Jaden pushed him out of the way getting mauled himself. Jaden ended up losing his right leg, left arm, and right eye before their grandfather saved him. He was givin that armour to creat articial limbs to replace his lost ones. We later learned it was Silver who sent the scab into town."

Monika was stunned by the story "Jaden."

Silver smiled "Time to say good bye brother."

"NOT YET!" yelled a voice.

The door was slashed into pieces and there stood Dark, Ichigo, Orhime, and Rukia.

Silver laughed "I have a hostage morons! You can't touch me!"

Jaden snapped the ropes standing up summoning his Christ. As Jaden did the forge transformed and cut Monika free. Monika quickly stoodrunning to her friends. Jaden attacked and Silver blocked with a black sword. Jaden kicked and Silver jumped back then Silver,Gold,and Red vanished. Jaden put his sword away and Monika ran up hugging him. Jaden smiled hugging her back,kissing her forehead.

Orhime smiled clapping her hands together "HOW CUTE!"

Ichigo nodded in agreement Dark sighed "Lets go."

So they all left and Monika and Jaden started living together at Monika's appartment.


	9. No pain

It was mid-day and Jaden sat bored on Monika's couch when Monika sat next to him. She sat looking over Jaden looking some what sad. Jaden eventually decided to say something.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

Monika touched Jaden's right leg, "I heard about your limbs."

jaden sighed, "I see. But you shouldn't worry."

Monika let go, "Please..Show me."

jaden was shocked at the request. Jaden hestitaed but removed his armour causing his right leg, left arm, and right eye to vanish. He turned to Monika so she could see better.

Moniak started to cry, "It must hurt so much."

Jaden wrapped his arm around her pulling her close and she looked up at him "Jaden?"

"Its okay," he said," The fordges keep the pain you."

Moniak snuggled close "Jaden."

Jaden smiled "How about tomorrow we go out and have fun?"

Monika wipped her eyes pulling back "Okay."

Jaden put his armour back on making the limbs reappear.

Monika stood up," Can I get you anything?"

Jaden grabbed her hand pulling her down then held her head close to his chest. Monika blushed deeply as Jaden kissed her head.

"What I want is you," said Jaden into Monika's ear. Monika hugged him smiling.


End file.
